


Battle Adrenalin

by Jiaon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: ...or at least at the beginning, Adrenaline, Battle, Because I have a hell lot of ideas, Dominant Thorin, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Fíli Is a Sweetheart, I Don't Even Know, Kíli is a Womanizer, Let's see if this continues, Mild Language, Mild S&M, Multi, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut, Virginity, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-11 19:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaon/pseuds/Jiaon
Summary: When the battle gets closer to a small village, Thorin, Kíli, and Fíli are already full of battle adrenalin. They save the village and seek out a small tavern. When a girl attacks them, their instincts take over.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli/Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien) & Original Female Character(s), Kíli (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield & Original Female Character(s), Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 76





	Battle Adrenalin

When she heard a shattering sound Mira grabbed the next knife she could see and stepped back into a corner of the tavern. She had waited for a sound like this for hours. The battle line had crawled closer and closer with every minute and she had waited for the fighters to break into the tavern in search for beer. The only question left was: To which army did these fighters belong?

There was another clattering sound, now accompanied by the low voices of men. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and concentrated on her breathing. It sounded too loud in her ears and she tried to breathe flatly while she was in desperate need for more air. Heavy footsteps got nearer to the doorway behind which she was hiding and she bit her lip. Mira held the hilt of her knife more tightly. She has to be quick.

When a shadow stepped though the doorway, she flung herself around and stabbed the man in front of her. But before the knife got near him he grabbed her wrist so tightly, the knife clattered to the ground against her will. In the next second she found herself pinned against the wall so hard all the air left her lungs. A cold and sharp dagger was pressed against her throat as she snapped for air. She looked into dark eyes staring at her angrily.

It was then that she realised her mistake. The man before her was almost as tall – or she should rather say small – in height as she was. He wasn’t a huge ork, men or elf towering above her. He was a dwarf. He seemed to realise that she wasn’t an enemy at the same moment and withdraw the dagger enough to let her breathe. She snapped for air. The deadly glint in his eyes vanished and he took her in while panting hard. 

Behind him another dwarf with dark hair and handsome, boyish features appeared. His brown hair fell into his face darkened by sweat and dirt. He had a bandage wrapped around his upper arm but the adrenalin from the battle seemed to let him move without feeling any pain.

“What do we have here?” he asked with a playful glint in his eyes. “Is this a woman of the men?”

Another dwarf, blonde, with gentle features, and eyes that seemed to laugh appeared on the other side of her attacker. He looked as battle-worn as his companion.

“I’m not so sure, Kíli. Look how small this one is.”, he answered.

The third one spoke up, his dark voice vibrating in her chest as he spoke.

“Why did you attack us?” he demanded, his voice laced with anger. 

She looked him in the eyes, but the words stuck in her mouth when she was confronted with the dark anger waiting there for her. Instead she felt how his body still pressed against hers and wished he would back off already. He throw the dagger away and grabbed her face instead, eying her with heat in his eyes.

“Answer me, woman!” he demanded more loudly this time.

“I…I…” she stuttered, unable to get the words out of her mouth. Her earlier courage was completely gone.

The blonde dwarf put a hand on the shoulder of her attacker. 

“You are intimidating the little one, Thorin.” he said mildly.

That somehow gave her the courage to speak up and to her surprise her voice was strong as she spoke.

“I thought you were orks.” She answered.

That got her a deep laughter from all three dwarfs as they exchanged a look. The one in front of her, Thorin, still did not let her go or even back off. Kíli leaned down to her now, still having that playful glint in his eyes.

“You really like to fight, little one, don’t you?”

She looked at him angrily. Somehow the term ‘little one’ seemed to manifest itself amongst them and it was making her all the more angry since it came from dwarfs. She pushed against Thorin who instantly pushed back, earning her another laughter from the dwarfs. She tried not to concentrate on the feeling of his body against hers but failed miserably. It must have been the adrenalin pulsing though her body that let her feel everything so intensely. When he leaned down she felt the whisper of his breath against her neck and her breath caught. She thought he would kiss her neck but instead he spoke with a low and soft voice.

“You should really learn how to behave yourself.” he said.

When he leaned back he looked at her closely and his nose almost touched hers.

“Why are you blushing?” he demanded.

Mira felt her cheeks heat up even more. She felt hot and the adrenalin still rushed through her body sending a pulsing sensation in every part of her body. His eyes slid down to her lips and she thought for a moment that they went down even further before looking her straight in the eyes again.

“Y-your surprised me.” she answered, her voice just a little more than a breath.

“Do you like how my body presses against yours?” he asked.

“I… what?” she asked, stunned.

The three of them looked at her, the battle glint still in the eyes and now she also noticed a hunger in them that she hadn’t seen before. She knew that look, knew what it let men do. Panic grabbed her heart.

“No” she said breathless, “you wouldn’t do something like that.”

They were the good ones, right? But Thorin still held her gaze, looking at her intensely. It was the blonde dwarf, however, who stepped forward and spoke up.

“We wouldn’t do anything to you, which you don’t want.” he said gently. 

He raised his hand and brushed over her cheek softly. She felt herself instinctively easing into his caress before blinking in surprise. What was she doing? She still felt fear creeping into her ever so slowly, telling her to get away. She warned herself to remain calm.

“Let me go.” She said as calm as she could, but her voice betrayed her.

“Fíli is right, little one.” Thorin said. “There is no need to be afraid.”

But she was. It was only a tint of fear but it mixed with adrenaline into a strange sensation that actually felt…pleasant. Suddenly Thorin flung her around an she squealed in surprise as she found herself in front of him, her arms held behind her back. Then she felt Thorins lips lacing soft kisses in her neck and a breath, almost a moan, involuntary escaped her lips. His lips felt soft and warm while his beard tingled her slightly sending quivers through her body. Her mind clouded, blending out any sense which was telling her to stop this. She must have closed her eyes at some point. 

When she opened them again she saw the gazes of Kíli and Fíli lingering on her, reminding her of where she was and what was happening. No, she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t let them kiss her even if it felt…incredible. She bit back a moan when Thorin reached her earlobe. Fíli inhaled shakily but didn’t step forward or touch her. Kíli smirked at her reaction. 

She already forgot again that she shouldn’t be doing this. She shouldn’t give fuel into the fire. If she would let them kiss, if she showed them that she liked what they were doing, they wouldn’t stop. And she had never…No, she couldn’t give this to them. And she couldn’t risk it. She wasn’t married and couldn’t risk to get pregnant.

“Please” She begged, “stop it.”

Kíli stepped forward, his eyes gliding down her body before looking her in the eyes again.

“Oh, but you don’t want us to stop, little one, do you?” he answered.

“I do like her beg.” she heard Thorin say behind her, pausing only shortly with his kisses.

Fíli now stepped forward, too and cupped her face. His skin was rough, the skin of a warrior, but his thumb stroked her gently.

“What are you scared of?” he asked while Kíli leaned down and kissed the other side of her neck.

She bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping her mouth. Somewhere along the kisses that Thorin had placed on her the fear had vanished. Having both men place kisses on her send a tingling sensation down her body, right between her legs. She ached forward but was hold back by Thorin, holding her arms behind her back. He clasped her arms more roughly and pulled her back with a tug.

“Answer him.” he ordered.

She blushed as she spoke, embarrassed to speak about her inexperience and fears.

“I…have never…” she started and then fell silent.

She saw the two dwarfs in front of her exchange a look. Then Fíli stroked her cheek again and he smiled.

“Don’t worry, we will be gentle.” he said.

She felt Thorins hand run down her back and a pleasant shiver run through her body. She knew exactly what he was doing. His hand expectedly went through the bindings of her corsage.

“N-no…” she objected weakly but she could hear herself that her heart wasn’t in it.

Fílis second hand came up and he pulled her into a deep and long kiss, before pulling back slightly and nibbling at her bottom lip.

“Tell me your name.” 

“M-mira.” She answered shakily.

Thorins hands had reached her lower back and he wrapped his arms around her in order to take of her corsage. Her body leaned into his embrace and for a short moment he hesitated before holding her more tightly for the slightest of moments. He let the corsage slide down to the floor. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her more tightly against him.

She feels feather light kisses in her neck, quite the opposite to his demanding kisses before. When his hands slide up her body as if to draw her silhouette, her body shivers from pleasure and she closes her eyes, leaning into the touch of his rough hands.

When his hands reach the top of her blouse he pulls her down to expose her breasts. She opens her eyes in shock only to see Kíli and Fíli looking at her with the hungry eyes of predators. Thorins hand slide back to her arms to hold her in place.

“No, wait!” she objects when a sudden mix of fear and anticipation overwhelmed her.

But both dwarfs step forward and place hot kisses on her neck while kissing their way down, their target clear. With every kiss they got closer the anticipation in her grew and she suddenly realised that she feared what she anticipated: The burst of pleasure when both of them reached their target. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest and her breath came fast and ragged.

“No, no, no, no, no…” she mumbled, too taken up by her feelings to speak up more loudly.

They took their time such that she felt like she was going to burst when they reached her nipples. Their hot and soft lips closed around them, releasing the pleasure she had been waiting on, and sending it though her body to settle between her legs in a pulsing, hot feeling. She cried out and her body involuntary tensed up and tried to curl.

“Ah! God, no!” she heard herself cry.

Strong arms wrapped around her torso to hold her in place while rough hands grabbed her legs. This time Mira couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her lips and she leaned forward, into the kisses which still send tingling pleasure though her whole body. It was then that she heard Thorins deep voice behind her.

“Stop.” he commanded.

“No!” she whined but this time for an utterly different reason. She did not want them to stop, not now. She looked up at Kíli and Fíli, trembling.

“You said ‘no’, Mira. Quite often actually. So maybe we should leave you like this.” Thorin mused.

She could hear it in his voice that he knew quite well that she didn’t want them to stop. She bit her lip angrily. 

“Do you want as to stop?” Thorin asked. 

She didn’t answer, biting her lip hard. She felt her face flush in shame at the thought that she didn’t want them to stop. She shouldn’t want this. She shouldn’t feel so much pleasure and enjoy it. These warriors just walked in, fondled her and assaulted her. She shouldn’t like this.

“Answer me!” Thorin commanded, tugging at her for emphasis.

She bit down hard before answering quietly: “No.”

Thorins grip loosened as he raised his hand to caress her cheeks.

“Good, girl.” he said and it send a strange feeling of satisfaction through her. “You have such a pretty mouth, you shouldn’t use it to lie. Now, what do you want us to do?”

“…Continue.” Mira answered even more quietly.

A deep chuckle sounded from behind her and vibrated through her body. She shuddered when some air softly stroked over her breasts. The pulsing feeling between her legs was now slowly getting aching. She needed them to touch her!

Kíli leaned forward as if he was about to tell her a great secret, a mischievous smirk on his lips: “I don’t think we will let you get away with this.”

“Please!” she whined.

Kíli looked over her shoulder to Thorin, his smirk widening. “And she is back to begging.”

Thorin pulled her into an embrace, resting his head on her shoulder. “Begging won’t help you this time, little one. You have lied quite a lot to us. Now tell as exactly what you want these two to do.”

A small whimper escaped her lips and she answered: “I want you… to… kiss my breasts.”

Thorin kissed her cheek as a reward and Kíli leaned down even further, a devilish grin on his lips while his eyes never left hers. Fíli stepped forward, cupping her face and kissing her deeply before kissing his way down again. Kíli was less patiently and directly kissed her right nipple letting her moan loudly.

Thorin continued to undress her, loosening the straps of her dress and letting it fall to the floor. All the while his rough hands caressed and stroked her skin, making her wish that he never stopped. While he was demanding and dominant, he could be affectionate, too.

As if reading her thoughts, Kíli said: “You may notice soon that these two have quite a few kinks.”

Before Mira could say anything, Thorin said: “Kíli, show her what else you can do with your tongue.”

Kíli smirked. “With great pleasure.”

And then he knelt before her. Mira squealed but Thorin had expected this and pinned her into place, kissing her neck reassuringly. Fíli continued to kiss her left nipple while his hand had cupped her other breast, which Kíli had left absent. She had thought that Kíli would attack the sensitive flesh between her legs directly. Instead he blew softly against her folds sending a shudder through her whole body.

“Oh god…” she moaned.

She heard and felt Thorin chuckle behind her, letting her blush.

“Don’t be ashamed.” Fíli said. “I love to see your pleasure.”

He pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, letting her forget the world around her. She was thankful that Thorin supported her all the while. When Kíli kissed her folds lightly, the sensation is just incredible and she moans into Fílis mouth. She could feel how her pleasure turns him on even more as he grabs her hair roughly and pulls her even closer. Thorins hands now slide up to her abandoned breasts and she shudders against his chest. 

Kíli takes that as an invitation and she feels his finger slide against her folds, just slightly brushing against that sensitive, sweet spot there. It is almost enough to send her over the edge. A curse escaped her lips, earning her a deep laughter of all three dwarfs.

“She fights, she curses, she’s almost our height – I think we found us a dwarf woman.” Kíli said before kissing her again, his tongue softly pressing against the pearl between her folds.

She moaned again and this time the finger aiding his tongue enters her. Her walls contracted around the sudden intrusion but the feeling isn’t painful or uncomfortable as she expected. All the pleasure built up by the three dwarfs now seems to find his counterpart, taking the agonizing edge of it. She moaned deeply and satisfied.

Beneath her Kíli cursed. “Fuck, she is too tight.”

“What did you expect, brother?” Fíli countered. “She said she is a virgin.”

“Spread her.” Thorins commanded from behind her. He uses Fílis distraction to pull her blouse over her head and let it slide to the ground, leaving her fully naked.

“No, wait.” she said, suddenly panicking again.

This all three of them stopped touching her and looked at her expectantly. She is still flushed and panting, her whole body is hypersensitive and quivering. But suddenly the reality of what was happening hit her as things got serious: This wasn’t one men satisfying her, but three. She looked at Fíli questioningly, who was already looking at her.

“…How?” she asked timidly.

A soft smile spread on Fílis face and he raises his hand before stopping and looking at her questioningly.

“May I?” he asked and she nods. He caressed her cheek again and it feet strangely … lovingly… for someone she didn’t even know.

“Every way you want, little one.” he said. “We will make sure that you enjoy it, and we will stop if something makes you feel uncomfortable.”

His words were reassuring but more so were their actions. They had actually stopped this time and she realised that this was now the point where they got serious, too. She breathed in deeply.

“…Okay.” she said. Fíli smiled and Thorin leaned above her and placed a kiss on her cheek again, his sign of reward. Kíli stood up and that devilish glint was back in his eyes.

“But, you know, I could give you quite a detailed description for ‘how’”, he said teasingly and leaned closer such that his lips almost touched her ears.

Thorins hand slid between her legs stroking her and making her gasp. While Kíli used all his finesse, Thorin was more dominant, using his flat hand to stimulate her and right now it was just what she needed. Fíli still cupped her face and watched her reaction closely as Kíli mumbled dirty words into her ear.

“You know, we could take our turns with you, letting you cum again and again and again. And while the first one spreads you for the next ones, they could take you harder.”

She felt mouth get dry and swallowed.

“Would you like that? Being fucked more roughly into that dripping pussy of yours?” Kíli asked, his voice deep and low.

Thorin mimicked Kílis words and let one of his thick fingers slide into her. Again her walls collapsed around the intrusion and she moaned.

“God, you are so beautiful like this.” she heard Fílis voice in dront of her say in awe.

She felt the pleasure built up inside of her and she panted, rolling her hips to feel Thorins fingers even deeper inside of her. He drew in a sharp breath. Their words let unknown fantasies set her nerves on fire and sped up her heartbeat. 

“Please.” she begged, feeling like she was just there. But she needed something.

“Do you need more, little one?” Kíli asked, a mischievous tint in his voice.

“Yes, please!” she begged while stretching.

It was Fíli who took mercy on her, stepping forward and cupping her breasts. His thumbs circled her breasts and the pleasure that now slid through her body like electro shocks was enough to send her over the edge.

She cried out and her whole body twitched as the orgasm rolled over her and she lost all control. Her walls contracted around Thorins finger, making it seem even thicker than it was. Without noticing that her hands clawed into the trained biceps of Fíli and Kíli, searching for hold while both of them hold her tight in return. 

When she opened her eyes Fíli stared at her in awe, while Kíli looked smug. She leaned against Thorins chest, feeling weak, and looked up at him. He kissed brow, mumbling ‘Good girl’.

“Th-That … was awesome.” Mira mumbled weakly.


End file.
